


Wishing Well

by LimeSoldier



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimeSoldier/pseuds/LimeSoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Wilshere/Wojciech Szczęsny 《蛇蜕》<br/>A gift to my mate, @rith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishing Well

**Author's Note:**

> To 艹艹：
> 
> 响尾蛇会留着脱下的皮。会留在身上。
> 
> 爱你。

没有人问他原因。这就是斯琴斯尼想要的结果。

+

他从回忆里走出来，绕过地板上那只张着嘴的行李箱，走到床边，弯曲膝盖。“Jack. ”他喊着，“你在里面吗？”床底下黑黢黢的，什么都没有。

“你觉得这很好笑吗？”声音被故意压低了，如果他没有理解错，甚至带着些明目张胆的怒气。

他抬起头，威尔希尔坐在沙发上看着他。

“你可能在那儿。”他严肃地说，“有可能。”

“去了一次不代表会去第二次。何况那已经是几年之前了。你不能几年后还在讥讽同一件事。”

“哦我当然能。”他说，在床边坐了下来。英国的床垫总是太柔软，他陷进了垫子和某种不确切的状态里。他想过无数次这件事进行的方式，无数次，每次都以他脑子里的威尔希尔的喋喋不休告终。他不能想下去了。他觉得头疼。“毕竟走到这一步不是我一个人的责任。”可他又想不出该把责任推给谁。

他不确定对方是否能够体会他的感受。他曾经提过一次。杰克•威尔希尔只是轻描淡写地说：“总而言之，别去推特搜自己的名字。”语气像个历尽沧桑的老人。他被逗笑了。之后他的心情好了些，尽管只有很少的一些。“我跟你不一样。”他说，“我是错误会被无限放大而功劳会被一笔带过的那类人。”

职业选择。他想。他从没想过要坐时光机器回到过去对着年幼的自己喊：“别他妈当门将，当个会计。”他不想当会计。他也不打算当个前锋。他可不希望自己十几场进不了球然后羡慕门将大部分时候可以站在后面什么都不做，这不是他的头号备选方案。错的不是他，也不是门将这个职业，甚至他俩的组合。没人有错，没人可以站出来受责备。

他和威尔希尔曾经讨论过这件事。许多年之前，在季前赛的酒店里。他们说起职业生涯——在聊起某个朋友被人剪碎了裤子的玩笑后，还没从疯疯癫癫的笑声中回过神来——讨论了一些关于未来的事。威尔希尔告诉他，皮尔斯说，在退役之后的很长一段时间里，他还觉得自己仍然能听到哨子的声音，当他穿着新球鞋踏到草地上，或者半梦半醒，他还能听见球迷的呐喊声，喊着他的名字，唱着关于他的歌曲。他还能听见队友在场上喊他的外号。他还能听见终场哨，这时他才明白一切都结束了。

斯琴斯尼对此不置可否。他想告诉威尔希尔也许皮尔斯本人就不太正常，心里却开始隐隐担忧。他还年轻，还有很长的岁月要熬，但现在也已经有些类似的症状。他躺在床上一言不发，开始思考日后该怎样摆脱身后尖利的哨声。

“你不会离开我的吧？”他突然开口，打断了斯琴斯尼的思绪。

“取决于你有多吵。”

“你才不希望离开我呢。”他换了副语气，“你才不想离开我。你爱我爱得无可救药，死去活来。”

他皱起眉头，做了个不屑的表情，甚至带上了一点肢体语言，以防它不够“不屑”。“在你不聒噪的时候。也许。”

“我不聒噪。”

“你甚至连睡着了都很聒噪。”

威尔希尔把脚上的拖鞋朝他踢了过来，它在空中打了几个转，稳稳当当地落在他身边的床单上。他像弹簧一样跳起来，把拖鞋从床上扫了下去。“这是我的床！”他大声嚷着，“脏鬼。”威尔希尔笑了起来，看着他慢慢用脚尖把拖鞋从床边缓慢地向他拖动。他这才注意到地毯的颜色，一种灰蒙蒙的蓝，看着让人昏昏欲睡，毡绒也长得有些古怪。他想过无数种离别的方式，这块在对方窃笑声中的地毯就像是其中的一种。

当他和拖鞋都足够近了，威尔希尔站起身，穿好了拖鞋。斯琴斯尼叹了口气。这个距离很适合关于身高那些周而复始的无聊嘲讽。比方说“别抱着我哭，让我的膝盖湿乎乎的”或者“我能碰到你，能感受到你，能听到你的心跳，但我看不到你，你在哪里”。也适合真正的拥抱，比如他脑子里正在进行的。

他习以为常的。

他的手掌贴着对方的后脑勺，柔软温热的鼻息隔着球衣让他的胸口发痒，他的嘴唇贴紧那些棕色的头发，也是湿乎乎的，八成是伦敦的雨水。他需要一个拥抱，一个例行拥抱，一个他不需要索取自然而来的拥抱。它一直自然而来，他从未想过需要多做些什么。

他在大脑里把那个拥抱过筛了无数次，直到它变得细软蓬松。他看着威尔希尔，什么都没做，只是看着他。

“你的眼睛湿漉漉的。”

“放狗屁。”

“你看起来很难过。”

“胡说八道。”他说，“我很好。”

“你需要跟我聊聊吗？”他的语气甚至有了些显著的变化，比起邀请更像是央求，“我随时愿意跟你聊。”

“不。”他仍然回绝了他，“我只想睡觉。

有些事情没法想得太远。斯琴斯尼想知道当那一天真的到来会发生什么，会不会有些脆弱而愚蠢的泪水，或者跟成长道路上某些想要忘却却难以丢弃的回忆有什么紧密联系。他会不会觉得害怕。

“如果我真的走了。”当他躺在床上，盖好了被子，突然扭过头对另一个人说，“少来烦我。”他是认真的。他可能从来没有这么认真过。他想知道这句话会给自己带来什么影响，更准确地说，会给他自己带来什么伤害。 

“别想甩开我。”

他得到了这样的回答。他知道对方也是认真的，可能从来没有这么认真过。

每天都有那么几分钟斯琴斯尼想要长大。长大意味着接受一些东西，接着又抛弃一些。他小时候在森林里追野兔的时候，曾经看到过干燥的蛇蜕，半透明，介乎于柔软和坚硬之间。这曾经是蛇身上重要的一部分，但它需要长大。它只能放弃它。

“我想留下来。”

他的手臂几年前还会不自觉地痉挛，他也开始分不清小腿是真的疼痛还是心理作用。他很快就学会了撒谎。有那么一次他在淋浴间里掉了眼泪，他知道那会让他显得多么懦弱。他洗干净脸，走回更衣室，对每一个问题都给了虚假的答案。但他还能看见许多年前的威尔希尔，就像他穿过许多年的阻隔，重新拥抱住他一样。

“我想留在你身边。”

可他没有说出口。只是冲对方笑了笑，按下了电灯开关。


End file.
